First time
by PetrusBT
Summary: Thank you if you guys read it. Hope you guys like it . NO SPOILERS :)


**What we are ?**

Perhatian : Cerita ini hanya rekayasa belaka dari si jeniusnya otak .

Tentu saja layaknya cerita atau kisah yang dibuat oleh penulis lainnya , tetapi kali ini akan berbeda . Hope you guys like it . PEACE

**\- This is pandanganku tentang dunia ini –**

Summary : Setelah sekian tahun aku menjalankan hidup ini akhirnya tiba saatnya aku telah memasuki SMA. bagiku seperti biasa-biasa saja , sama seperti hitam putihnya hidup ini . Hingga pada suatu saat sesuatu terjadi dan mewarnai warna-warna kehidupanku .

.

.

.

.

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku karena mom yang selalu menjengkelkan ku dengan suaranya yang tidak enak didengar saat ia berteriak kepadaku untuk segera bangun , bagiku suaranya itu layaknya terbunyinya sangkakala yang tiada henti-hentinya melontarkan suara nyaring. Ujar mom :"_pett! ( _menggunakan nada tinggi ) bangun lagi ini hari pertama Lo nak". Aku pun segera bangun dan membalas ucapan mom supayaia tidak menggunakan suaranya yang nyaring itu . Ujarnya : " iya-iya santai sedikit lah mom , lagian masih jam 9 bukannya masuknya jam 10 ? ". Mom : " semalam tidur jam berapa ? Masuknya jam 7 ! ". Setelah mom berkata seperti itu aku pun langsung panik bergegas menggosok gigiku , mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah siap aku pun bergegas pergi ke SMA Karya itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai disana aku sedikit panik karena tidak ada satupun orang yang berbaris di lapangan . Aku pun segera menemui guru yang duduk pas didepan aku berdiri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan dimana lokal ku . "Buk... Udah masuk buk kelasnya ? " ujar aku . " sudah kamu baru datang ya ? Nama kamu siapa ? " ujar guru tersebut dengan suara yang lumayan enak didengar tidak sama dengan mom dengan suara yang nyaringnya cukup membuatku kesal hehehehe , tetapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya , walaupun dia tidak sempurna dan juga membuat masalah terkadang, aku tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun karna kita hanya manusia biasa bukan yang selalu membuat kesalahan tetapi selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya ? " nama saya Petrus Bartolomeus Tambunan buk " ujarku . Dan setelah itu guru tersebut memberitahu kepadaku bahwa aku berada di lokal bawah dekat dengan payung-payung jamur yang berada ditengah-tengah halaman sekolah itu. Saat aku masuk kekelas semuanya memperhatikanku , ya gimana sih gak diperhatikan orang masuk jam 7 gue malah masuk jam 10 . Setelah itu aku duduk dan seperti biasa adanya memperkenal diri ini itu dan lain-lain yang membuatku merasa bosan , tetapi aku suka saat aku bosan karena aku dapat bermalas-malasan dengan tubuhku yang kurus . Dan setiap harinya terjadilah biasa seperti datang sekolah, pulang sekolah, menjawab pertanyaan, mencari ilmu, mendapatkan nilai. Hingga beberapa bulan berlangsung ...

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan berlangsung , saat itu aku sedang berada dirumah , sendirian sambil menikmati kesunyian tiba-tiba entah mengapa aku mengingat masa-masa yang telah kuperbuat saat dulu dan yang telah terjadi itu cukup membuatku gelisah dan membuatku mengeluarkan air mata , aku tau aku laki-laki yang seharusnya tegar tetapi entah mengapa saat aku mengingat itu , ingatan itu selalu saja mengalahkanku , hingga pada suatu saat aku putuskan untuk melupakan itu.

Keesokan harinya saat aku pulang sekolah , aku segera membereskan barang-barang setelah itu aku rebahan di kamarku sambil mendengarkan lagu . Saat itu aku berpikir , apakah hidupku akan begini saja ? Dan akhirnya aku tertidur . Tidak lama kemudian kesedihan mulai melanda suasana rumah , dan akupun terbangun mendengar suara yang terbesar dan panik .

"Kak cepat bantu ayah ... " ujar mom

"iya ma , mana si Petrus ? Bangunkan dia dulu "

Waktu saat itu akupun mulai terbangun saat mom menggedor pintu sambil berteriak kepanikan " pet... Bangun pet bantu ayahmu dulu ! "

Segeraku buka pintu dan bergegas melihat ayah ...

Ternyata...

Penyakitnya yang telah di derita semalam puluhan tahun telah kambuh saat aku berdiri disampingnya ayah yang sudah habis muntah tadi , aku melihat darah . " itu darah yah ? Ayah gapapa ? " ujarku . " ayah enggak apa-apa , itu enggak darah . Mungkin itu pepaya yang ayah makan barusan " ujar ayah dengan muka pucat dan senyuman pandangan . Aku tau itu darah! Dan warna pepaya sama darah itu beda jauh . Aku mengerti apa yang ayahku coba lakukan , aku hanya takut untuk kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku hidupku , rasanya seperti kapal yang sedang berlayar kemudian tertampar oleh angin badai yang kencang hingga hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada yang tersisa. Setelah itu aku segera membantu ayahku untuk berjalan membawanya ke BumBum untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Diperjalanan aku melihat muka ayahku yang menahan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman . Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang ayahku rasakan , dan aku selalu penasaran bagaimana dia bisa bertahan walaupun dia mengalami rasa sakit yang sangat pedih baginya ? Dan tidak lama kemudian kami sampai di Rumah sakit Amsterdam , dan ayah segera dicek ... _ 3 jam kemudian_...

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi namanya senyuman indah , tidak ada lagi senyuman yang asli yang benar-benar kukeluarkan saat dokter berkata bahwa ayahku mengidap tumor ginjal dan gagal ginjal . Aku merasa gagal menjadi anaknya yang tidak dapat membahagiakannya pada saat itu aku sangat ingin dia berada di sampingku saat aku besar nanti , dan menepati janjiku pada mereka . Tetapi hanya ada putus harapan yang kurasakan , dan ayahku pun dirawat dirumah sakit itu selama 7 hari...

.

.

.

Hari – hari ku lewati sama seperti biasa hingga ada seseorang yang menawariku untuk mengikuti sesuatu lomba , saat dia berbicara mengenai lomba itu kepadaku, suaranya sangat membuatku tenang dan tawanya membuatku tersenyum tanpa ada paksaan .

" pet.. mau ikut festival seni ? Kudengar suara bagus... Jadi gimana mau ikut ? " ujarnya pada saat itu aku belum mengetahui namanya

" Namanya siapa ya ? "

" ternyata belum tau ya ? Hehehe ... Panggil aja putri."

"hmmm... Ikut gak ya ? "

" Coba aja dulu , kalah menang urusan belakang yang penting ada pengalaman kan ? "

" baiklah aku ikut put " ujarku sambil berpikir mungkin ini saat aku akan membahagiakan ayahku saat ini walaupun aku enggak menang aku harap dia akan bangga melihat anaknya .

"Oh iyaa ada ada nomor hp enggak biar bisa nanti dicontact ?"

"Ohh acara ini putt 081268667630 ".

"Okee makasih ya ".

"btw put kok cuman aku aja yang diajak ? Kenapa enggak orang lain ? ".

"enggak ada sih , tapi ikut kan ? "

"Iyaa aku ikut , pasti ada alasan ya kan ?"

" Enggak ya ... Sok tau " ujarnya sambil sedikit tertawa

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu put "

"Oke.. "

_Malam hari kemudian..._

Saat aku siap mengerjakan tugasku , hpku berdering sebanyak 3 kali " _**Tet...Tet...Tet..**_" segera ku buka dan ternyata itu si putri dan saat itu segera ku balas " iya ? " ... Dan begitu selanjutkan , perasaan itu mulai terasa , ini kah namanya kasih sayang ? Jika ia , jika memang dia dapat membuatku tersenyum kembali mewarnai hidupku aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik buat dia , hari demi hari kami lewati tawa , tangis , riang , curhatan yang dicurahkan dan doa yang kutekuni agar ayahku sembuh hingga pada suatu hari lomba itu dimulai yups... Ini saat nya aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku tanpa ada rasa beban dipundak .

Festival tersebut di selenggarakan di University Indonesia , saat melihat panggung tersebut waw... Betapa banyaknya orang yang akan menyaksikan ku .

" waw " ujarku

" Semangat ya pet " ujar putri

" Okey I'II do my best , makasih ya "

.

.

Bersambung...

Setelah beberapa bulan berlangsung aku dan dia mulai akrab. namanya putri , hingga pada suatu saat keakraban itu mulai dekat , tetapi ... Entah kenapa aku takut mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapnya , karna aku takut kehilangannya karna dia telah mewarnai hidupku hingga pada suatu saat, aku sedang duduk dia diteras sekolah dan dia menghampiriku .

"Pet..."

"Iya ? Kenapa ? "

"Lagi sibuk enggak ? "

"Enggak kok . Mau cerita ya ? "

" Tau aja hehehe , gapapa kan ? "

" Gapapa kok , kapanpun mau cerita aku siap dengarrin ceritanya "

"Makasih ya"

Setelah putri bercerita tentang keluh kesah keheningan pun tercipta aku tau sebenarnya kami berdua memiliki rasa yang sama . Hingga dia pun bertanya

"Pet... Kenapa sih orang tiba-tiba aja berubah ? "

Sambil tersenyum aku menjawabnya " aku tau rasanya gimana tiba-tiba orang yang kita dekat , tiba-tiba saja berubah dan jika itu pilihannya , dia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melakukannya tapi tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang ada didekatnya . Tapi ... Aku harap Lo enggak berubah jadi seperti itu , sebenarnya berubah itu tidak buruk dan pada akhirnya kita still the sama person dan hati kita that doesnt change ."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...


End file.
